Doctor's days
by Shadow22p
Summary: Paul and Aaron meet the doctor after he has made an emergency landing in there school. There will be humour, thrills,spills and. It's of all... from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint- wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.


**Behind the scenes**

**Shadow22p: Hey guys it's me with the first chapter.**

**Kxguldut: What took you so long?**

**Shadow22p: I was very busy writing this chapter.**

**Kx: yeah yeah, I bet you were.**

**Shadow22p: Well I might have been distracted once or twice.**

**Kx: It took you a longer than a month.**

**Shadow22p ok maybe a couple hundred times, but who cares it's the first chapter any way so no one would notice.**

**Kx: just hurry up and do the disclaimer, I wanna read it.**

**Shadow22p: *exasperated* fine... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters (and unless some highly unlikely circumstances occur, never will) but do own my own OC's. Also as a warning, this also takes place after some of kxguldut's future stories, so... 'spoilers'.**

Chapter one

The Doctor was staring at the group of stone statues also known as the weeping angels, quantum-locked creatures as old as the universe itself. The doctor shouted to Clara, "Don't blink! What ever you do, do not blink. One blink and you're dead! They are a lot faster than you might think." Clara did exactly as the Doctor asked. "Doctor, I really need to blink" Clara exclaimed, eyes starting to water.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS, right now!" The doctor said in a slightly more calm tone "we'll be safe there" They slowly walked backwards trying to keep an eye on all of the angels, hoping that they could hold on long enough. They slowly and eventually made it back to the TARDIS and the doctor whipped around to unlock the door, fumbling with the key as he did so. With an audible click the TARDIS door unlocked and the doctor immediately rushed in, quickly followed by a flustered Clara.

"That was close... So where are we going to go now doctor?" said Clara still puffing from the excitement.

"Dunno. Where ever the great beauty takes us."

"Well I'm not taking you anywhere, you're the one that flies the thing"

"I was referring to the TARDIS at the time." said the Doctor with a grin crawling up his face.

"Since when did you refer to the TARDIS as the great beauty?"

"Since now."

All of a sudden the console let off a loud bang, sending sparks everywhere as the TARDIS seemed to shudder, knocking Clara off her feet. The TARDIS' wheezing sound that it usually makes started up and the TARDIS started jerking and shuddering.

"No!.. No!" Shouted the doctor. "C'mon you can hold it together, what did they do to you, huh girl?"

"What's wrong doc?" Said Clara looking puzzled.

"She's not working properly, I'm going to have to perform an emergency stop" the Doctor said as he pulls out a rubber mallet and bangs it against one of the many buttons lining the console.

The TARDIS jerks to a halt causing the Doctor and Clara to fall over.

"So where are we" Clara asks, after she had gotten her breath back.

"This is not good" the Doctor says, looking at the console's screen "We've ended up in a high graphic zone."

"What like heaps of space ships and a battle or something?"

"No some sort of learning facility. Lots of kids and all that... What do you call them?" Asked the Doctor taping his forehead. "Something to do with fish I think"

"Schools. We call them schools."

"Yes that's right, it's a school, I was close, It does have something to do with fish." The Doctor said, snapping his fingers.

"I didn't want to go back home yet." Said Clara in exasperation.

"No no no, its not your school another school." The Doctor said, again looking at the screen, "we appear to have arrived in Australia"

Paul POV

"Oh hurry up Aaron!" I shout over my shoulder towards Aaron, a rather average looking teen. He had dirty blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes that seemed like they could look into your soul... Almost literally.

"What? I'm going as fast as I can! As you can see I am carrying a lot of things" Aaron shot back, who was stumbling along behind Paul trying to keep up, his signature pencil behind his ear was almost falling off. He was carrying an assortment of large books, a large wad of notes, and his iPad, with his bag on his back.

We fell back into panting silence (E.N: how is that even possible) as we kept running, before long We were both almost tuckered out, when Aaron yells out to me in panic, "Paul! Look out!"

I raised my head from its former position in time to see that I was about to run into a big blue box. It looked familiar somehow but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I slowed down as much as I could but my momentum betrayed me, as I could see it was no use, though I had slowed down enough so that it wouldn't hurt too much. As I was about to collide with the solid object, the door of the box opened, slamming into my forehead.

Stars filled my visionary my head swam, the last thing I remembered before my vision went completely dark was a strange man stepping out of the box, and a strange green light filling my eyes.

When I finally came to, I shot straight up as what had happened earlier came back to me. This ended up being one of the worst things I could have done, as my head collided with a metal bar directly above me. I fell back down with a groan as stars danced in my vision for the second time that day. I got up again, slowly and cautiously this time, looking around at my surroundings.

I was on a bed with strange circular patterns over the coverings, and I wasn't in the school's first aid, that I could tell, mainly form the fact that the interior was filled with irregular gadgets and other interesting things. When I looked towards the right, I see three figures standing over to one side of a table. One of these figures I made out to be Aaron, standing with the strange man from earlier and another stranger, this one a woman.

I groan again catching the woman's attention. "Aaron where are we?" I said, looking straight at Aaron with only my left eye open and holding my head.

The man perks up at the sight of me sitting up. "Oh wonderful, your awake!" He pulls a strange gadget from his pocket, and twirls it throughout the air. My eyes widen in recognition. "Hi I'm the doctor, this here is Clara and welcome to-"

"The TARDIS, I know" I exclaim, excitedly.

The Doctor looks shocked at this development. "But... How do you know that?" Clara asks with a confused tone.

"I... Um... I ahh... It's a long story." I blurt out. I see Aaron face-palm from behind the Doctor and Clara. My eyes widen in horror as I notice something near the doors behind Aaron.

The doctor starts talking again. "Well you're lucky you didn't chip any of the paint off of the TARDIS, she's damaged enough as it is." The Doctor says in an annoyed tone.

Clara glares at the Doctor, "You knocked him out with the door, he's in pain, he knew about this being the TARDIS before we told him, and he looks to be in shock..." she glances over towards me, my eyes still don't leave the figure at the door, by this time Aaron has seen it too. Clara continues, "... He's hasn't even blinked!, and then all you can think of is that he's lucky he didn't chip the paint!? Really Doctor!? That's... that's... Just... just wow." Clara finishes in an extremely bad mood.

Still not moving my eyes I interrupt before the Doctor can say anything, "Uhh... Can ask a question?" I ask in a serious tone. "Did you two just come back from a battle with some weeping angels?"

"Well... Uh... yeah, but how did you know that?" Says Clara

Aaron face-palms again, "clueless!" He says in a sing song voice. "You may or may not have one standing in front of the doorway" I say pointing to the weeping angel standing in the doorway, smile clear on its face...

**Kxguldut: Cliffy!**

**Shadow22p: Yup! The suspense begins.**

**Kx: and lasts for another three months.**

**Shadow22p: Hey! I'm not that bad!**

**Kx: yes you are...**

**Shadow22p: never mind, but I won't take that long guys.**

**Kx: yeah, I'll make sure of it personally.**

**Shadow22p: oh no... Well anyway, I've got my first chapter up, edited of course.**

**Kx: by me!**

**Shadow22p: hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

**Kx: and please review your thoughts, flames accepted, Shadow is resistant to fire.**

**Shadow22p: yeah, so we will see ya soon!**

**Kx: bye!**


End file.
